Memories Last Forever
by CrossNavy
Summary: Akita Anne Nashi has been apart of Team Dungeon for as long as Zeo and his friends can remember. And they miss her terribly. But, after 4 long years, Akita and her family finally return from Japan. She stops by the gym and Zeo expects her to remember him. But something is wrong and it leaves Team Dungeon drowning in questions. My first romance and MFB story. ZeoXOC. R&R please!
1. Origins and The Battle

**Okay, so it's been a ridiculously long time since I have been on, and I have to apologize. I hope my readers out there will forgive me. (Please?)**

**Anyways, another thing I really like is Beyblade. So here is my first fanfiction on Metal Fight Beyblade with my new OC, Akita Anne Nashi. So today, Akita has the honor of doing the disclaimer. Take it away, Akita!**

**Akita: Okay! CrossNavy does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or it's characters. Just me and the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Origins

_**4 years ago...**_

It was a bright and sunny morning. No wait. It was a dark and gloomy day. Well, for the Nashi family at least. The beloved father and husband Hiroshi Nashi had passed away exactly a day ago. He left behind a wife, Riku Nashi, and two daughters by the names of Akita and Ayumi. Akita was 10 and Ayumi was 11.

"Where are we going now, mom?" asked 10 year old Akita. Riku just sighed and shook her head. Poor Akita. "Let's just say we're going somewhere to start over." she replied. "Without daddy?" asked Akita sadly. "Yes Akita." Riku started. "Without daddy."

_**2 years later...**_

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Koma Village, so Akita decided to take a walk around her new village she had just moved into 2 years before. While she was walking, she saw a couple of boys playing with spin tops. _Why are those two boys playing with spin tops? _Akita wondered. "Hi." said a young boy. "Hello." she said back. She was shy. "Do you want to battle me next?" asked the mysterious boy. "Excuse me?" answered Akita. "What do you mean by _battling _you?" The boy stared at her like she was the craziest person alive. "You've never heard of Beyblade before?" he asked surprised. "Ummm...no. One question...what's Beyblade?" she answered/asked curiously. The boy laughed and said, "Here, I'll show you. By the way, I'm Gingka." he replied with a smile. "Hi Gingka." Akita said back happy. "I'm Akita."

_**Present**_

"GOOD AFTERNOON BLADERS! WELCOME TO THE NATIONAL BEYBLADE TOURNAMENTS! LET'S GET STARTED! TODAY'S BLADERS ARE THE ALL MIGHTY KENTA YUMIYA!" The crowd roared with excitement. "AND HELP ME WELCOME OUR NEWEST BLADER HERE AT THE WBBA FAMILY...AKITA ANNE NASHI!" The crowd cheered even louder. _So this is what a real tournament battle looks like! _Akita thought in awe. "LET'S ROLL folks!" Akita had at least a thousand thoughts going through her mind right now. "3...! _Oh boy_. 2...! _Aw man. _1! _Here we go..._ LET IT RIP!"

Chapter Two: The Battle

It had only been five minutes since the battle began and Akita was losing. BADLY.

_What can I do in order to defeat Flame Sagittario? _Akita thought desperately. _I need to come up with a plan, and fast. If I lose now, I won't be able to go into the semi-finals. _

Just then, Akita had an idea. "Capricorn! Special move! Sniper Shot!" Akita commanded her Storm Capricorn loudly throughout the arena. Suddenly, Flame Sagittario flew high into the air. "Yes!" Akita exclaimed with excitement, thinking she had taken the win. "Not so fast, Akita!" Kenta shot back. _Huh? _

When Akita looked into the stadium, she saw that Flame Sagittario had landed safely back into the center. "Aw! C'mon!" Akita said with disappointment. "Sorry! This is a Beyblade Tournament battle, remember?" Kenta bragged.

_Right. A tournament battle. Which is exactly why I need to win and show my friends my true strength._ Akita had recently made friends with Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, and Yu. "Sorry Kenta, but I'm going to win this battle." answered Akita with confidence.

**The Winner is Announced**

After 15 minutes of battling it out, the winner was finally decided. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BLADERS AND FANS WATCHING AT HOME, THE 2ND FINAL BLADER HAS BEEN DECIDED! IT WAS A CLOSE BATTLE, BUT PLEASE HELP ME CONGRATULATE…AKITA ANNE NASHI!"

It was true. Akita ended up winning against Sagittario by using simple attacks and then coming in with a strong and powerful Sniper Shot and then a strong and powerful Spin Screwdriver. _I won! _Akita thought with pride. _Now it's time for the semi-finals!_

**Before**

It all came down to this. The moment that Akita had long waited has finally arrived. Akita Anne Nashi was finally a semi-finalist in Japan's National Beyblade Tournament. It was now or never. Make it or break it_. Storm Capricorn and I are going all the way tonight. We are going to be the new Battle Blader champions. We are going to win no matter how tough the opponent. _Akita was thinking confidently to herself. The most frustrating thing was that the WBBA people wouldn't tell her who her final opponent would be. Looks like she had to wait and find out herself.

**Friend or Foe?**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BLADERS WATCHING AT HOME! PLEASE TAKE THIS MOMENT TO HELP ME CONGRAULATE AKITA FOR MAKING IT INTO THE FINALS!" The crowd screamed with excitement. _I definitely can't let myself lose after having all this support. _Akita knew she had to win so she wouldn't embarrass herself. "NOW, PLEASE WELCOME LAST YEAR'S BATTLE BLADERS CHAMPION…" There was a dramatic pause for suspense. "GINGKA HAGANE!"

That is when the crowd lost it. Fan girls were screaming everywhere. They were screaming things like "Gingka! We love you!" and "You go get her Gingka!" So much for the previous support. But Akita was shocked and totally confused. "Gingka?! You're my opponent?" Akita asked him totally confused. "Yep. Who else did you expect? This is the finals after all." he replied with a huge grin on his face. _Wait…this is the finals? I could've sworn that the last battle was qualifying for the semi-finals! Man, I have to learn how to pay better attention to things. _Akita thought feeling stupid. "Alright then. Let's get started, shall we Gingka?" Akita asked. He nodded and then the countdown began. "3!" Akita started. "2!" Gingka continued. "1!…Let it rip!" yelled the audience and bladers in unison. And with that, the finale began.

**Finale**

After three minutes of battling, Gingka was bound to win. _I got her right where I want her. _He thought mischievously. Suddenly, Akita yelled: "Capricorn! Special move! Spin Screwdriver!" That move sent Galaxy Pegasus flying through the air. "Yes!" Akita claimed with excitement. "Hold on, Akita." Gingka began. "Huh? What?" she asked curiously. "Did you forget what a Pegasus is?" he asked with another stupid grin on his face. It didn't take long for her to think about it. "It's a horse with wings, duh." she answered. That's when it hit her. _Wait…a horse with WINGS!_

Akita suddenly realized this and searched up in the air for the missing Bey. Just then, a shiny object twinkled and a Beyblade came down so fast, it looked like a meteor. It was Pegasus preparing to use its special move. "Uh oh!" Akita exclaimed. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!" Gingka commanded Pegasus. Then with that special move, it was decided. Gingka was and still is the Battle Bladers champ.

**New Blader, New Friends**

Even though Akita lost, she was still happy and proud she had made it to the finals. "Well, maybe next year!" she said with a small chuckle. Everyone else laughed with her. "That's the spirit, Akita. You fought hard out there today. I was very impressed." Gingka babbled walking towards Akita, Kenta, and Madoka. "Thanks, Gingka. You fought hard too. It was awesome!" she replied back. He smiled and everyone gathered in for a group hug. _Man, what great friends I have. Too bad I have to head back to my actual hometown. I gotta remember to say my goodbyes tonight._

* * *

**So there is Part 1.**

** I am going to post Part 2 as well since I might not have access to the internet again for a while. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	2. Do You Remember Me?

**I decided to put Chapters 1 and 2 together since both of them were so short. From here on out, the rest of the chapters will be spread out. Akita?**

**Akita: Right. CrossNavy does not own MFB or its characters. Only me, Kasey, Ayumi, and Chloe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Do You Remember Me?

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon, Akita? I mean, you literally just got here!" Gingka exclaimed upset. Akita sighed and answered "Yes Gingka. It's been fun here in Japan, but my mom is moving my sister Ayumi and I back to New York. She says her boyfriend wants us closer to him. He wants to move in with us. Also, I moved here 10 years ago. So I've been here for a while." Akita whispered in one breath. "Oh right. I forgot." Gingka laughed. Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Gingka and Madoka were all still disappointed in her leaving, but they understood why she had to. "Alright then. If it's your mom's choice, then I guess we can't stop you. But can you at least promise to come back and visit during the summer or something?" Gingka requested. "Of course I will. I'll video call you guys every night too. How does that sound?" Akita asks. The six of them nod in agreement and gather in once again for a big hug. "Well, I guess I better hit the road. My mom is probably freaking out and wondering where the heck I am. See you guys around I guess." Akita says fighting back tears. She really was going to miss her friends. "Don't go and make new friends and forget us!" Kenta yells to Akita. "Now why would I do that? Gingka, make sure to tell Hyoma bye for me, okay!" Akita yells back waving. "I will! Call us when you get there so we know you're safe!" Gingka answers back. Akita gives him a thumbs up and leaves.

_**5 hours later…**_

**~Akita's POV~**

I swear the ride on the plane here was killer. We were on a tiny plane for 5 hours straight. All they gave out were small portion meals and peanuts as snacks. I mean, couldn't they give us more?

Anyways, after 5 boring hours on the plane, my mother, sister and I finally arrived in New York City. We were supposed to meet my mother's boyfriend Daniel at some coffee shop in about 15 minutes. "Okay girls. We are meeting Daniel at the Crazy Café in 15 minutes. Here's copies of the key to the house. You two can come with me to the café or go to the house and get settled. Also, here is some money. You can use this for shopping as well. Maybe do some sightseeing. But please keep your phones on and call me if you get into trouble. New York City isn't very safe and you don't know what these people will do to two teenage girls. So if you are going to sightsee, please be careful." my mother babbles on. "Don't worry mom. We'll be fine." I say. She nods and Ayumi and I are on our way.

After about 30 minutes of shopping and sightseeing, Ayumi and I pass by and we both notice a Beyblade Gym. It's dubbed the Dungeon Gym. "That's interesting." I say. Ayumi agrees by nodding and says "Why don't we go and check it out?" I agree by nodding also. We cross the street and open the door. Suddenly, at least 15 heads turn around. They all gasp. It turns out that all 15 heads were boy's heads. "What do you _girls _want?" one of the boys say cruelly. Ayumi and I look at each other. "Umm…we were just sightseeing. We're new." I answer. The boys snicker. "Well get lost then. Our gym doesn't allow any girls." says the same boy. I gasp. No girls? "Why?" Ayumi asks angry. The 15 boys look at each other and the same cruel boy says: "Everyone knows girls can't Beyblade." he replies. I stand there in shock. What the heck does that mean? "Oh yes we can! Who ever said that?" I yell back in defense of all female bladers everywhere.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is going on in here?" asks a bald man entering the room who looks to be in his early 40s. The cruel and sexist boy answers "Coach Steel, these two girls want to join our gym." says the boy. The man named Coach Steel replies "Well Drew, why can't they try out at least? We don't have a "no girl" rule here. You know that." Coach Steele answers Drew. He huffs and says "Fine." Coach Steel turns to us and says, "So ladies, what are your names for starters?" he asks. I answer him. "I'm Akita. Akita Anne Nashi. This is my sister Ayumi Nashi. We're new here." He then has a surprised look on his face. A look like he has seen me before. "Oh. Okay then. Tell me Akita, have we met before?" he asks again. _Huh? Wait…have I met him?_ I decide to say; "Umm…no I believe." He nods and says "Okay."

Just then, I see strands of brown and beige hair stick out. I don't really know why, but it looked _so _familiar. Then, the person with the brown and beige hair face is shown. It's a guy and he has teal eyes. _Okay, now he looks super familiar. Where have I seen him before? _I rack my brain for answers. I told myself I would introduce myself to him later and find out who the heck he was.

I was then tested for my own gym membership and beat 5 guy bladers, which was the requirement for becoming a member myself. "Well congrats Akita! You are now an official Dungeon Gym blader. You are too Ayumi. Welcome!" Coach Steel exclaims. "Thanks Mr. Steele." I say. He nods and says "You can call me coach now if you like." he says. I say okay coach and he smiles and leaves us to continue our training.

I was training for about 15 minutes until the teal-eyed boy comes up behind me and scares the daylight out of me. I jump, startled, when he touches my shoulder. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." he says. "It's alright." I answer. He forces a small smile and says: "So you never met Coach Steele before today?" he asks me. "No." I answer simply. "Oh. Okay." he replies back simply. I decide now is a good time to introduce myself. "I'm Akita. But I am sure you already knew that." I say realizing I introduced myself earlier to the whole gym. He laughs and says "Yeah, I know. You know me too." he added. I look at him confused. _I thought he looked familiar. But I can't even remember his name, so I can forget about our connection with each other. _"I am sorry, but what is your name again?" I asked. He gives me a very confused look and questioned "I'm Zeo. Zeo Abyss. C'mon, you have to remember! We have been best friends since we were like six years old! You moved away when you were 10 because you're dad passed away. Now you're back and you're saying you don't remember me? C'mon Akita!" Zeo was practically yelling now. "You didn't have to take that membership test. You were already a member here. You were apart of Team Dungeon, even. You know, with me, Masamune, and Toby? How can you not remember any of that?" Zeo rambles on. I think, trying once again to rack my brain for any of these memories. "I'm sorry…Zeo, right?" I say. He sighs. "Yes. I'm Zeo. But if you don't remember me, you have to remember Masamune or Toby at least. Right?" he asks desperate. The names Masamune and Toby sounded very familiar too, but I still didn't recognize them to faces of people I knew. "Sorry, those names don't match any faces I know either. Maybe you have the wrong person." I responded.

He growls and looks like he is about to cry or something. "Ok…wait! I know what will jog your memory! Follow me." he requests motioning me towards some member photos on the wall. He pulls one down. "You see? There's me, Masamune, Toby, and you in the middle. Don't you recognize us now?" he urged. Okay. I was getting annoyed now. I also had to get home before 9:30 or my mom would flip out. "Look Zeo. I am sorry, but I have no idea who these people are in the photo. I know this girl must have been very special to you and you miss her and you want her to come back, but I am not, I repeat NOT her. Understand?" I yelled. He nods and lowers his head.

"I see. I am sorry to have bugged you. I guess I do have the wrong girl. See you tomorrow at least?" he cries. I feel pretty bad about yelling now. "Yeah. I am sorry too for snapping at you. I hope you can forgive me." I apologized. He smiles and says "Yeah. Besides, how can I be made at you? You're too nice." I chuckle and tell him I had to head home before my mom grounded me. Then I wouldn't be able to come back tomorrow for sure. "See you tomorrow after school?" Zeo spoke. "Yep. Same time. Same place. Tomorrow." I raved. With that, I am off heading towards my house.

**~Zeo's POV~**

I can't believe it. How could Akita not remember me? We have been best friends since we were six! I don't know why she doesn't remember anything, but I will do anything it takes to make her remember. Anything. Any memory, place, thing. I mean, I know it's been 4 years and all, but she can't forget everything in that time period! Can she? I mean, how old is she now? 14? That's my age. We are still the same age and everything. I just don't get it. I didn't think that the day Akita would finally come back from Japan that she would forget everything she left behind here in New York. Oh well. I will search for more things that will help her remember. Wait…I know two people who would be perfect to help Akita remember. I just have to ask them tomorrow if they will help, but before that, I have to tell them what's going on.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 2! Read and review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. I Don't Know

**So this is going to have to be my last update for today. I want to thank all my readers out there who have been so patient with me. I know it probably wasn't easy and I appreciate it. I will try to update anytime I can access the internet. Thanks again for being so patient. You guys are the best readers I have ever had (besides my family ;) **

**So, without any further delay, here's the disclaimer!**

**I do not own MFB or its characters. Only Akita, Kasey, Chloe, and Ayumi. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Don't Know

**~Akita's POV~**

Later the next day, after all the students at East Shore Academy were released from school, I headed to the Dungeon Gym for another day of training. "Hey everyone!" I exclaim as I walk in, my backpack still on my back. "Hey Akita." all of the other boys respond back._ Wow. Tough crowd. _Ithink while walking past Drew, the boy who hates me with all his guts. "What are you staring at?" I say as I walk past him. He quickly looks away as I pass. Truth be told, I hated him too.

After I arrived at my station, I set my backpack down in a corner and began to train. I had my very own station where I could practice launching, attacks, circling, and special moves on training Beys. The training Beys were just generic Beyblades that were used for beginners. You could also adjust the difficulty level on them. I used these to practice my special moves on. Just then I was startled once again by the same hand that touched my shoulder yesterday. I turn around. There he was. The teal-eyed boy.

"Zeo?" I say, finally remembering his name. He nods and grins really big. "Good afternoon, Akita. How was school?" he asks me curious. _Okay…stalker much? _I think. "Well, it was fine, I guess. How was school for you?" I ask him back. He hesitates and answers. "Same. We do go to the same school and all." he says. I gasp. Yet another thing we have in common. "We do?" I ask stupidly. "Yeah. East Shore Academy? I believe we are in the same classes throughout the day together. Aw man, that sounded very stalker like. Sorry about that." he apologizes. I laugh and tell him it's cool. Just then, two boys come up behind him. One of them has short gray hair and brown eyes and the other boy had spiky black and white hair with a red strand of hair in his face. He had brown eyes as well. _Okay. These guys look way too familiar. Why do they all look familiar?_

"Hey Akita! Long time no see." greeted the spiky haired boy. "Ok. I'm sorry, who are you again? Did you introduce yourself?" I demanded. He gives me a real confused look. "Akita, I'm Masamune. Masamune Kadoya. Don't you remember?" he asks pleadingly. I shake my head in disagreement. "I'm sorry, I…I just don't know." I croaked. That's when he tries to get me to remember the short gray haired guy. "Well don't you remember Toby?" Masamune pleads looking for an answer. I shake my head again in disagreement. "I told you three, I don't know who any of you are. I can't seem to remember being friends with any of you. And trust me, I don't forget friends." I countered. "Okay then. Sorry to have bugged you. We'll leave you alone now. Later." Masamune replies. "Later." I commented. After they left, I thought; _Finally they're gone. I can get back to training now. _

**~Toby's POV~**

That was way too strange. I mean, Akita doesn't remember Masamune? Who could forget Masamune? Something isn't right. Akita wouldn't come back to her hometown roots and completely forget it and everyone in it. She even goes to the same school she went too before and to the same school as Masamune, Zeo, and I and she doesn't even talk or hang out with us like she used too. She just sits alone at the table in the back corner and eats. She looks lonely, but if she doesn't remember us, then we shouldn't force her to let us sit with her. It's not right to do that. Zeo, Masamune, and I decided we had to do something to help her memory come back. I know exactly who can help too.

Lost Chapter: A Riddle for Your Thoughts?

My dream was way too real.

_Akita…_

Huh? Who's there?

_It's me…._

Who are you? What do you want?

_You don't remember me or them? What is wrong with you…_

I don't know! Do I know you too?

_No…_

Then who are you?!

_Someone from your past…._

My past? So I do know you. Who are you?!

_Someone you hated…_

I hated? Let's see…

_You probably won't remember with your awful memory._

Can you give me a hint at least?

_Okay, here's a riddle:_

_I worked at the HD_

_My name begins with Z_

_You were my slave_

_But you were always brave_

_I am why you don't remember_

_A machine used in November_

_You will never guess this riddle_

_It all started in the middle_

What? None of that makes any sense whatsoever.

_If you figure this out, then you're problems will be resolved._

WHO ARE YOU?!

_Answer the riddle and you will remember. Goodnight Akita._

Wait…what? Come back!

**~Dream Fades & Ends~**

I wake up and find I was crying. Why was I crying? I guess the dream really freaked me out. But the person in my dream said that the riddle will solve my memory issues. Hmm…maybe Zeo and the others can help me solve this riddle. I am terrible at riddles. Maybe if we solve it, then all my past memories can come back to me again and we can settle this whole issue once and for all.

* * *

**So there is today's last update! Read and review and see you guys soon! **


	4. Cracking the Code

Chapter Five: Cracking the Code

The next day after school, I met up with Zeo, Toby, and Masamune at the Dungeon Gym. I remembered the riddle and wrote it down. "Hey guys." I began the conversation as I walked in. "Hey Akita." said the boys and two other girls. "Who are they?" I ask "Oh! Right. Akita, this is Chloe." Zeo says gesturing towards a blonde haired girl who seemed to be about 14 or 15 years old. I say hello in return as Zeo introduces me to another girl sitting beside him. "Also Akita, this is Kasey." Zeo introduces as Kasey waves to me. I say hi to her as well and I begin to inform them about the strange and freaky dream I had last night.

After about five or six minutes of explaining the dream, Toby asks if I remember the riddle. "Yes." I say and hand him the paper with the riddle written on it. For about 5 to 10 minutes, everyone is crowded around looking down at the piece of paper. After reading, they all look up at me. "What the?" replies Chloe and Kasey in unison. "What could this mean?" asks Masamune together. "This is weird." replies Toby.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Wait…if you can't remember these three guys, then how were you able to remember the riddle?" asks the girl named Chloe. I pondered this for a moment. "I don't really know. I guess it was so freaky and creepy that I couldn't forget it. Can we just focus on cracking the riddle now, please?" I ask in annoyance. "Yeah guys." replies Kasey. That's when we all turned back to the piece of paper.

_I worked at the HD_

_My name begins with Z_

_You were my slave_

_But you were always brave_

_I am why you don't remember_

_A machine used in November_

_You will never guess this riddle_

_It all started in the middle_

"I think I know what some of this means," Toby says as he breaks a minute of silence. "The HD that he is referring to might be-" DING! The fire alarm cut Toby off. "Everyone evacuate! NOW!" yells coach. Everyone gets up and scrambles for the door.

After about 15 minutes of getting everyone out of the burning building, Coach Steel finally admits that it was only a drill. Every member groans and then realizes that the Gym closes in 3 minutes. Everyone scrambles back into the gym, grabs their things, and leaves, which includes Akita and Chloe. Zeo, Masamune, Toby, and Kasey stayed behind because the four of them stayed there full time. That gave them more time to try to figure out the riddle Akita left behind for them. After everyone was settled on the bed in Zeo's bedroom, Toby began to finish where he was cut off. "As I was saying before the drill, I think the "HD" is referring to the-" Coach Steele comes in and screams "Lights out!" Everyone groans once again and heads off to bed. "Don't worry guys," Masamune starts. "We'll figure this out eventually.

* * *

**So Akita went to her friends to try and help her figure out this riddle. Will they figure it out? R&R please! I love it when you do and thanks for reading!**


	5. The Shameful Truth

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own MFB or its characters. Only my OCs and the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Shameful Truth

Toby had decided to stay up late that night under his covers with a flashlight. _Hmm…I swear I know what HD is and the guy whose name begins with Z. It's obvious._

He thought. Toby decided to write his thoughts down and tomorrow morning, since it was Saturday, he would finally tell his other friends what he has been trying to say all along.

At 10:30 the next morning, Toby was finally able to crack half of the code. "Okay, listen up." he begins. "The "HD" it's talking about in here is referring to HD Academy, the school Zeo and I used to be at. It's a school for weak bladers to become stronger. Then, the guy whose name begins with Z is Dr. Ziggurat, the owner and former manager of HD Academy and Team Starbreakers. Then, the machine used in November was talking about the Arrangement machine. I clearly remember some girl being in it on a day in November." Toby rambles on. The rest of the gang (Zeo, Masamune and Kasey) stared at Toby with astonishment. "Toby! You're a genius!" exclaims Kasey. Masamune and Zeo give Toby a thumbs up showing that they agree with him. "Okay good. One more question, do you think that Akita could've been the girl they used in the arrangement in November and we had no clue whatsoever about the event?" Toby asks in one quick breath. The four of them look at each other for answers.

Zeo finally speaks up. "I have something to tell you guys. I was in the Arrangement room one day and I saw Ziggurat speaking to some girl. She had brown hair like Akita does and at first I didn't think it was her. Then when Ziggurat's men shoved and forced her in the machine…" Zeo pauses and looks down with shame. "I saw her. She saw me too and cried out. She cried for me to come and help her, but I didn't. I just stood there and watched her get eaten alive by the arrangement and I felt that after the process had begun, she couldn't be saved. I just stood there and watched her cry. I was mad at her then, and I wanted to get revenge on her by letting her suffer. She was still crying, crying with tears in her eyes, wanting me to help her, but I walked away. I know that wasn't the right thing to do now. I feel so ashamed." Zeo finished with his head still down.

The others didn't know what to think. They just sat there and stared at him. "Wait….was the brown haired girl actually Akita?" asked Masamune. Zeo nodded still looking down. Everyone else gasped. "How could you do that to her, Zeo?! She was our friend! And you just let her suffer in that stupid machine?! What is wrong with you?!" yelled Masamune. "Masamune, calm down…" Toby tries. "Calm down! I have been best friends with Akita since Kindergarten! And Zeo goes and screws up her memory to where she doesn't remember anyone and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!" Masamune screams at the top of his lungs. "I'm done here! What kind of friend are you anyways, Zeo? Akita's amnesia is your fault. YOUR FAULT!" Masamune yells one last time and storms out. After that, everyone else is dead silent.

After a few minutes, Toby whispers "How could you do something like that, Zeo? Just walk away when one of your best friends, your almost girlfriend, is in trouble? I don't even know you anymore." he finishes as he gets up and walks away with his head down as well. Kasey, Akita's old best friend just looks at him angrily, and gets up and walks away just like everyone else. This time, Zeo really was alone.

* * *

**So there is the shameful truth. Zeo left Akita in the Arrangement machine to a point to where she lost her previous memories. Will the others forgive Zeo? More importantly, will Akita forgive Zeo? R&R please and thanks for reading. **


	6. Zeo's Dark Past

**Disclaimer**_  
_

**Hey! I just got my internet back (again) today and I hope that my internet will fully cooperate so I can update when I need to. Here's the largely requested Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**I don't own MFB or its characters. Only my OCs Akita, Kasey, Ayumi, and Chloe. **

* * *

_Zeo, what have you done?! You should've saved her! She needed you and you just walked away? How could you?!_

That was Kasey's words to Zeo as she left him alone.

_How could you do that to her, Zeo?! She was our friend! And you just let her suffer in that stupid machine?! What is wrong with you?! _

Those were Masamune's words.

_How could you do something like that, Zeo? Just walk away when one of your best friends, your almost girlfriend, is in trouble? I don't even know you anymore._

Toby whispered to Zeo clearly upset about the truth.

_I'm done here! What kind of friend are you anyways, Zeo? Akita's amnesia is your fault. YOUR FAULT!_

Those were Masamune's last words to Zeo about the whole thing.

It was true. All of it. 100%. Zeo did leave Akita to suffer in the Arrangement machine. He didn't know it would erase her early memories. If he did, he would've taken her place in the machine. He couldn't forgive himself. And neither could his former friends.

Zeo thought he had a good reason to let her suffer. She left him. The day before he asked her out, she left without anyone knowing. Toby was in the hospital with his paralysis then, so she did say her final goodbyes to him, Kasey and Masamune. But not to Zeo. She left without saying a word to him. He was furious with her after that. He was glad she was gone. Out of his life and mind, forever.

**~Zeo's POV~ **

I was furious with Akita in the past. She left me alone. Toby was in the hospital, Masamune left for Japan to find Gingka, and Kasey was too busy with family and school to even speak with him much less hang out. I found that I wasn't mad at everyone. I was mad at Akita. Just her. Now I hate myself for it.

I did make her lose her memory. The Arrangement she had somehow gave her amnesia. How could I do that to her? She was crying. She needed me. And what did I do? I walked away.

"Man, would've Zeo been a sucky boyfriend to Akita." exclaims Kasey. Kasey and Akita had been best friends since 3rd grade. Akita and Kasey met in the third grade in Ms. Lacey's class. Akita was new to the school and had no friends whatsoever. Kasey didn't care. She was a people person then. Akita and Kasey were BFFs instantly. Now Zeo's little mistake made her forget everything they had been through together.

"Agreed." says Toby and Masamune to Kasey's boyfriend comment. Kasey thought for a moment and asked; "Do you guys think Akita had a crush on Zeo at all?"

Toby and Masamune look at each other. Masamune replies; "I do. Didn't you guys see the way she looked at him in the hallways at school every time he passed her in the hallway?" Toby and Kasey nod signaling that they had. "Hmm…Zeo told me the day before he left that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend." says Toby. Masamune and Kasey look at Toby shocked. "Seriously?" asked Kasey. "Yep." answers Toby. "Aw! They would've been a cute couple!"

The trio turns and sees Chloe behind them. Chloe was the one who made the previous comment. "Why didn't they ever go out?" she asks another one of her never ending questions. The trio all shrug signaling they have no idea. "Bummer. You know, they were voted Most Compatible in 8th grade. Remember?" Chloe babbles on. Everyone again nods and Toby brings up the riddle once again. "Okay. Let's see if we can crack the rest of the riddle." Toby says and pulls out the tiny piece of paper. They began to debunk the last section of the riddle.

_You were my slave_

_But you were always brave_

_I am why you don't remember_

_A machine used in November_

_You will never guess this riddle_

_It all started in the middle_

"So we already know that the machine used in November is talking about the Arrangement machine and that Akita got an arrangement on a day in November. Now we have to figure out the rest." Toby continues with his sleuth work. The four of them thought some more when Chloe had a idea. "When it says 'It all started in the middle,' could it be referring to middle school, maybe?" Chloe ask intelligently. Everyone then perks up with hope. "Hey! I think you're on to something Chloe. She was in middle school when this happened. Last year I think? We were in 8th grade last year. That's still middle school. Nice job!" Kasey admitted. Chloe smiled and giggled with excitement.

"Okay then. Now for the line 'You were my slave, but you were always brave.' Any thoughts on that?" Kasey inquired. "I know." says a familiar stranger.

"Akita was Ziggurat's slave in a way. A lab rat. She fell for his tricks because she trusted him. Just like I did." the familiar stranger continues. The four teens turn around to see who was speaking. It was Zeo. "What in the world do you want, traitor?" asked Masamune. Ouch. That bite. But Zeo didn't let Masamune's cruel words get to him. He had a reason unlike Zeo did with his mistake. Masamune was angry that Zeo let Akita be harmed in a awful way. "Look. I know I can't reverse my mistake. I wish I can go back in time and help her. But unfortunately, I cannot. I want to try to _fix_ my mistake by helping solve this riddle. That is, if you guys would allow me to do so." Zeo begs. The four friends huddle up and talk then sit back down with a verdict.

"Okay Zeo. We'll let you help us. You were saying before?" Kasey mumbled. Zeo sits down with the group and continues on with his explanation. "As I was saying, Akita trusted that Ziggurat would help her. I trusted he would cure Toby's illness. So Akita and I got an arrangement in hopes that he would solve our problems." Zeo reported. Kasey, Chloe, Masamune, and Toby look at Zeo with total agreement. "Ziggurat says he will keep his promises. He does, but in a horrible way." he finally finished. The four other friends look to each other for agreement once again. 'I have to say that make perfect sense, Zeo." Toby stated. Everyone else says "Yeah it does." and "I agree with you."

Zeo stands up and says "Okay. It looks like we have this solved. Let's go talk to Akita." Zeo squawked as he begins to walk out. Everyone else besides Chloe follows. "Wait! What about the brave part? Was Akita brave then, Zeo?" Chloe questions. Zeo simply answers; "Yes. As always when she's in a bad situation. That's one of the many things I love about her personality. She's brave." Chloe simply states; "Oh. Ok." and that's when Chloe gets up and follows the rest of the group out.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Wait wait wait." Akita started after the group explained the riddle. "So you're saying I was a test subject to a guy called Dr. Ziggurat. Then he forced me into a machine called a Arrangement machine and gave me a thing called an Arrangement. And you guys think the arrangement possibly could've given me amnesia and that this happened last year in middle school?" Akita recites back what the group just told her. The five teens nod and Akita looks amazed with them. "Wow." That was all Akita could say.

* * *

**So there's chapter 7! Let me know what you think in PMs and reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Zeo's Confession

**Disclaimer**

**Man is this story getting popular! Glad everyone is liking this story because I really enjoyed writing it. So...here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**I don't own MFB or its characters. Only my OCs Akita, Kasey, and Chloe. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Zeo's Confession

Akita just stood there. I knew I had to get a moment with her. Just a minute or two to tell her the truth about what happened. To tell her how I felt. "I don't know what to say guys. Now that you mention it, the memories are sort of starting to come back now. Thanks so much!" Akita yelped with excitement.

"You're welcome." our small group says in unison. Akita just stood there and smiled some more. I was glad to see her so happy again. Now I just needed to speak with her. I just had to get the others away.

"Umm guys? Could Akita and I have a private conversation for a minute? Please?" I begged. I think they got the message on what I wanted to ask her and went away so Akita and I could have some peace. _Finally. I can ask her. After all these years I can ask her what I have been wanting to ask her forever now. _

I pulled Akita over to a small corner in the room. "So…what's up Akita?" I begin. Akita gets real serious. "The sky." she replies. I look at her confused. "Just kidding!" she laughs. Man, I haven't heard that sweet laugh in forever. I laugh along with her. "Right. Anyways, there has been something I have been wanting to say and ask you." I start while scratching the back of my head. "Okay. Go ahead." she answers. I take a deep breath. _Okay. Here I go. _

"What do you remember about the day you were forced into the arrangement machine?" I start by asking. She thinks and says; "I remember just big bulky meaty hands of Ziggurat's men pushing me in.

Then I remember laying down and the lid closing quickly locking me in. I was crying too. I think a boy was there, but I can't remember what the boy's name was." she answers in one breath. "Oh. Then you should probably know…" I couldn't say the truth to her face. It would hurt her so bad. She seemed to really like me. She maybe even had a crush on me. "What?" she asks with curious eyes. She could see the hurt in mine.

"You should know…that I…was the boy who stood there and watched. Then after I thought saving you was hopeless, I…I…walked away." I finally spit out. Akita looks at me shocked.

"What?" she simply says. I open my mouth to talk but she cuts me off. "You mean to tell me that you just left me there to suffer? Zeo, I could've died! Most people can't withstand the power of the machine! Oh my gosh! Everything is coming back to me now! Why did you do that? WHY?!" Akita demanded a answer. I couldn't speak. "I…I…" I start. "YOU WHAT? DIDN'T CARE? JUST THOUGHT I WAS WORTHLESS! MY FATHER DIED TWO MONTHS BEFORE! I THOUGHT ZIGGURAT COULD HELP EASE THE PAIN, BUT HE DIDN'T! ONLY YOU COULD DO THAT AND YOU JUST…JUST… WALKED AWAY! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME ZEO ABYSS!" Akita screamed. "I…I HATE YOU! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Akita screamed.

She ran out with tears in her eyes. Now I was seriously alone.

* * *

**Wow. What an intense chapter. PM and review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Please Forgive Me

**Disclaimer**

**Here's chapter 9! I decided to go ahead and upload it tonight because it's too good not to. So...enjoy!**

**I don't own MFB or its characters. Only my OCs Akita, Kasey, and Chloe. **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Please Forgive Me

I couldn't believe what just happened. I made Akita cry for a second time. What kind of person am I? A bully who makes girls cry? What a jerk I was. I had to do something. Something to show Akita I was truly sorry.

Later that day, I told the others what happened. "Wow." Kasey exclaims. "You really blew it this time." I nod. I really did. "Yeah. I know. I hate myself even more for it. What do you guys think? How can I show her I am sorry?" I plead. Everyone thinks and Toby speaks. "Akita likes music. Actually she loves it. Maybe you could write her a song showing how bad you feel about this whole thing." Hmm. That is a interesting idea. "I like that idea. I think I will find a song and play it for her. Thanks Toby." I respond. He nods and I go off in search of a love song for Akita showing how sorry I was.

_**2 hours later…**_

After 2 hours of searching on the internet, I finally found a song to play for Akita. It's called "Best of Me" by Sum 41. I love the lyrics. They describe exactly how I felt. I also found some other songs that will help me out too. I downloaded the songs onto a disc, grabbed my stereo, and headed for Akita's house.

After 15 minutes of traveling, I finally found Akita's house. It was around 8:30 pm now. Akita's bedroom lights were on and I saw her shadow walk by the window. I set the stereo down and put the disc in. I tuned it to track 5 and paused it before it played. I threw a nearby rock at Akita's window and ditched the scene as I played the song. I also attached a note to the rock. After I fled the scene, Akita came out.

**~Akita's POV~ **

While I was doing my homework, I heard a _Thump! _on my bedroom window. I opened it up and heard a familiar song. I then recognized it as "Best of Me" by Sum 41, one of my favorite bands ever. I found a small rock on the ledge with a small note attached. The note was intriguing and matched the mood of the song perfectly. It read:

_Dear Akita,_

_Words could never express how sorry I feel about this whole thing. If I could go back in time and save you from Ziggurat's meaty-handed men, I would. It's just that you mean the world to me and now I would never let anyone or anything hurt or touch you. You are apart of my world and I want me to be apart of your's. I know you must hate me for all the things I have done and that a simple "I'm sorry" might not fix things altogether or very fast even, but I hope that my collection of songs and letter for you would help make it somewhat better. And don't worry, if you need a shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh with, someone to hug, someone to talk to, or just to hang out, I am always here for you. I really really really hope you can forgive me. Once again…I'm sorry. _

_~Zeo Abyss_

Wow. I was never expecting something like this to come from Zeo. After I finished reading it, I found I was crying. Tears were still running down after I read the letter. I look out the window again and who do I find sitting chris cross applesauce by the stereo? Why its none other than Zeo Abyss. Smiling.

* * *

**There's chapter 9! PM and review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Memories Last Forever

**Disclaimer**

**So here it is guys! Chapter 10 aka the final chapter! Man, I loved writing this story. This one is short but emotional and VERY sweet. I will shutup now so you can read! Enjoy!**

**I don't own MFB or its characters. Only my OC Akita.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Together Forever**  
**

_**~Zeo's POV~**_

I saw Akita looking out the window. She seemed to be crying too. I guess that she got my letter. I could only hope she would forgive me. But for now, while she suddenly leaves the room, I just sit there and smile because nothing in the world could make me more happy.

5 minutes later…  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Akita runs up behind me and gives me a very tight squeeze. "I do! I do forgive you. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I was just scared then. Please forgive me for my jerkiness. Please?" Akita pleads. I just laugh and nod. I gladly hug her back. Wow. I never thought I would be hugging Akita Anne Nashi again.

* * *

I decided that now was a good time to ask her my important relationship question. "Akita." I begin. She lets go of my grip. "Yes?" she answers. I hesitate for a moment. Then I play track 3. Then "Dance With Me" by Shane Harper starts. I finally ask. "Akita, will you…go out with me?"

_**~Akita's POV~**_

I was shocked. Did Zeo seriously just ask me to be his girlfriend? Oh. My. Gosh. I stood there for a moment stuttering like a idiot. "I…I…YES!" I finally spit out. Zeo smiles really big and then we hug. Zeo Abyss and Akita Anne Nashi were finally a official couple. Finally.

* * *

**Aw! Akita and Zeo are officially a couple! OMG I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! XD :D**

**That's a wrap, guys! This was officially the end of the story. Do you think that Zeo and Akita will be happy together? Let me know in reviews!**

**I need a shipping name. Anyone have one for them? Please PM them to me or put it into your review. I PROMISE TO GIVE CREDIT! Thanks guys!**

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart who have stuck with me. Everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved this story is amazing and special. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! **

**Until next time,**

**CrossNavy**


End file.
